Slider actuators, as well as other actuators for industrial, medical or public use applications for effecting controls such as linear and rotational movement control, force control, position control, pattern control, phase-plane profile control, non-linear control, compliance control, etc. using rotatable drive sources [such as a rotatable electric motor, a fluid-pressure rotatable motor (using air, hydraulic pressure, water pressure or the like), a fuel engine, a biological-organism principle motor (a flagellum motor)] or the like generally include a coupling or connecting means intended for coupling the drive source to a means for effecting linear or rotational movement.
Further, electrical, fluidic, chemical-substance and biochemical drive sources are generally united into a work module in a compact manner, with the actuator bodies or actuators being aggregated together with control drivers used for the drive sources and power sources (such as a generator, a compressor, a vacuum pump, a fuel battery, or a biological energy or chemical energy source). A CIM and FA system, or Virtual Reality/Artificial Reality system is used to attempt to construct a modular distributed/integrated system for the CIM and FA system, with the Virtual Reality/Artificial Reality system being incorporated therein. Further, the individual actuators include control, distribution and intelligent control devices (such as a sequencer having a communicating and radio-communication exchanging means), a power system (e.g., electrical, fluid, fuel, chemical energy substance and biological energy substance sources) and a signal system, all of which are incorporated in an arrangement for the respective modules, a bus system and actuators.
In the individual actuators referred to above, however, the coupling between a slider drive source and a drive shaft thereof cannot be easily performed with high accuracy. It is also difficult to make reduce the size of each actuator, since the interconnection between the drive source and the slider drive shaft are performed by coupling.
Further, a problem arises in that a distortion occur at each actuator body, depending on the guide structure of the slider.